fuelfandomcom-20200213-history
Edit Game Text
Most of the in-game text is located here: * Steam Version: * Retail Version: The files are: TT01.pc = English (US) TT02.pc = French (Français) TT03.pc = Spanish (Español) TT04.pc = German (Deutsch) TT05.pc = Italian (Italiano) TT10.pc = English (UK) The language files use an id system to track what blurb is used for what, and they match across language files. EG: in all files the "TT 1766" line = "Own all 74 vehicles", but translated to each language's version of that text. So, while we'll refer to the English TT01.pc file below, you can make the same changes to any language file as long as you edit the same line ID's. What's interesting to note is that Asobo merged everything the PS3, Xbox 360 & PC would need into one game, with the game deciding on the platform at run-time. So, while digging in the TTxx.pc files (or the shader c++ files) you'll notice tons of text about the console versions even though you installed a PC version. Disable Loading "Tips" Gets annoying / distracting seeing the same useless tips cycled over and over while watching the load screen. Replace TT 4150 thru TT 4170 (all grouped together) with double-spaced strings (" "), and you won't see it anymore. Note: You can use empty strings "", but when you exit the menu to free-ride mode the ground will show up suddenly half-skewed for some reason, and races will get funky with your vehicle showing up then the race prepping. If you use a single-space string " ", then the game will go unresponsive when loading, and you'll need to kill it in the Task Manager. So, double-spaces seem to be the solution. TT 4150 " " TT 4151 " " TT 4152 " " TT 4153 " " TT 4154 " " TT 4155 " " TT 4156 " " TT 4157 " " TT 4158 " " TT 4159 " " TT 4160 " " TT 4161 " " TT 4162 " " TT 4163 " " TT 4164 " " TT 4165 " " TT 4166 " " TT 4167 " " TT 4168 " " TT 4169 " " TT 4170 " " Less Annoying Startup The red progress bar means the shaders are processing. You don't need text reminding you of that every time the bar shows up, so let's get rid of it. Also, since the shader error message is right below it, let's change it to something less annoying (that way if you're editing the shader C++ files it'll be less bitchy): TT 15529 "" TT 15575 "Error ... Shaders failed to process" While we're at it, we can make the flashing "Press ENTER to begin" a bit more blunt: TT 230 "ENTER" And, just below that is the whole spleel about the game saving data automatically... let's get rid of that, too. TT 231 "" Just for kicks and to get into the spirit of things, we can change the words "LOADING" and "GENERATING" (respectively) to "FUELING". TT 300 "FUELING" TT 665 "FUELING" Now when things are loading/generating you'll see "FUELING..." Customize AI Racer Names TT 1500 thru TT 1575 contain the AI racer names you go up against. If a race has opponents, they're randomly drawn from the name pool. Tired of seeing the same old douche-bags on the road? Change them to something more entertaining: TT 1500 "AEon" TT 1501 "Carbs91" TT 1502 "Cardesigner" TT 1503 "Chuck1551" TT 1504 "Game Widow" TT 1505 "Happyhamster" TT 1506 "Jgr9" TT 1507 "Killercrusher232" TT 1508 "Mantoast" TT 1509 "Awesome McDbag" TT 1510 "The Stig" TT 1511 "Speed Racer" TT 1512 "Racer X" TT 1513 "Kamikaze" TT 1514 "Hell Razor" TT 1515 "Ghostrider" TT 1516 "Deathwheel Junky" TT 1517 "Mad Max" TT 1518 "The Turk" TT 1519 "The Italian Stallion" TT 1520 "Road Rager" TT 1521 "Motorhead" TT 1522 "Hard Knock Hammer" TT 1523 "Panhead Joe" TT 1524 "The Kaiser" TT 1525 "The Columbian" TT 1526 "Spanish Fly" TT 1527 "Slim" TT 1528 "Shorty" TT 1529 "Big Black" TT 1530 "Redliner" TT 1531 "Sid Long" TT 1532 "V8 Vader" TT 1533 "The Kid" TT 1534 "Snake Plissken" TT 1535 "The Vault Dweller" TT 1536 "The Man With No Name" TT 1537 "Angel Eyes" TT 1538 "Blondie" TT 1539 "Tuco" TT 1540 "Lee Van Cleef" TT 1541 "American Bad Ass" TT 1542 "Master Debator" TT 1543 "Cunning Linguist" TT 1544 "Big Dick McGee" TT 1545 "Dig Bick McGee" TT 1546 "Persian Thunder" TT 1547 "'Longhaul' McCall" TT 1548 "Vin Diesel" TT 1549 "Metal Maniac" TT 1550 "The Burn" TT 1551 "The Butcher" TT 1552 "The Dude" TT 1553 "The Stranger" TT 1554 "The Vagabond" TT 1555 "Dom Toretto" TT 1556 "Paul Walker's Ghost" TT 1557 "Devil's Reject" TT 1558 "Long Rider" TT 1559 "Painkiller" TT 1560 "Gearstripper" TT 1561 "British Steel" TT 1562 "Ditch Digger" TT 1563 "Undertaker" TT 1564 "Kane" TT 1565 "Sentinel" TT 1566 "Leather Freak" TT 1567 "The Street Sweeper" TT 1568 "The Arabian Heat" TT 1569 "Baltic Storm" TT 1570 "Johnny Cage" TT 1571 "Luke Duke" TT 1572 "Bo Duke" TT 1573 "Maverick" TT 1574 "Iceman" TT 1575 "Goose" __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Setup